


Started at a Party

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship even if it's small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Wenbel one-shot of the first time Mabel asked Wendy out at her welcome home party.





	Started at a Party

It was well into Wendy’s welcome home party after living in Portland for the last 4 years in college and Mabel looked down at the content of her drink as if the concoction held all the remedies to her jumbled thoughts. Her eyes quickly flashing back up to the redhead across the room with a sad sigh.

‘C'mon you can do this! You’re the love expert extraordinaire! You’ve been crushing on Wendy since senior year of high school. You actually have a chance tonight and you’re blowing it!’ She thought taking another swig of her signature Mabelrita but stayed in her spot all the same.

An elbow gently nudged Mabel’s arm bringing her out of her head. “Wow, never thought I’d see the day ‘Mabel the Master of Love and Matchmaking’ look so nervous around a little crush,” Dipper said with such smug smile in his voice that Mabel felt like it ripping it off his face.

“It’s actually love extraordinaire thank you! But sure get it all out bro bro. Take your pent up needy revenge, that is just waiting to pour out of that giant, science-y, nerdy, stinky head of yours for 23 years.” Mabel said flailing her arms around, cupping her face in her hands and banging it on the table, over dramatically.

“Oh calm down Mable he’s not going to say a word. We’re here to support and encourage, not rub anything in. Right?” Pacifica chimed in by snuggling up to Dipper’s arm, but at the same time gave her boyfriend a look of warning not to go against her word. He had enough joking for today anyway.

Dipper let out a disappointed gruff. He’d hope for just a little more teasing for Mabel’s on his failed love life before Pacifica, but he was there to help none the less. “Ok well standing here and staring at Wendy from the other side of the room isn’t going to make her magically come talk to you. I would know.”

“Well maybe it’ll raise my confidence when I actually talk to her?” Mabel question trying to make herself feel a little better as she watched Wendy with awe at how relaxed she was, while Mabel was quaking in her boots just thinking about her.

He was quick to shoot her down with a, “No, if anything it makes you more nervous because you’re raising her up to be a goddess. You have to get in there!”

Pacifica glared a little bit at Dipper, letting out a small “Ahem” to make sure he still acknowledged she was there.

Mabel giggled watching Dipper struggle to explain himself and compliment Pacifica all in a babble until she realized the two had gone back into their own little world. Which perfectly fine with her, because that’s what she wanted, someone to go into her own little world with; someone like Wendy. Dipper was right this was her chance and she was just making it worse standing here.

Taking a shaky breath Mabel walked over to Wendy and she’d never felt more anxious in her life. Her stomach is churning and she’s playing with a knot in her lose brown curl. She starts looking all around the room in her nervousness and she catches Pacifica and Dipper giving her a thumbs up and then a small wave and she almost waves back in her confusion, wondering why they waving at her in the first place, until she hears, “Hey dude. Long time no see.”

She quickly tries to fix her hair she’s been playing with and spins to Wendy with a smile, but seeing the redhead up close doesn’t help much. She can feel all her feelings come back in a rush and she knows it’s not just the alcohol leaving her cheeks hot.

“I haven’t seen you in what? 6 monthes! I’ve missed you!” Wendy gave Mabel a quick hug.

_You can do this Mabel you’ve been thinking about it all night!_

“Can’t believe it’s been so long what’ve you been up to dude?”

_‘C’mon talk! Tell her something cool you did! It’s been a while you can think of something!’_

“Mabel are you ok? You’re kinda just staring at me. Do you want me to go get your brother?” Wendy said looking around for Dipper.

_No she’s going to leave say something! Anything!_

“Waddles won a hot dog eating contest!”

“Oh cool! I miss the little guy,”

_Not that. Tell her! But be cool!_

“You’re beautiful, smart, and super nice Wendy. And I like you a lot! Will you please go out with me!?” Mabel almost yells, making a couple heads turn but quickly go back to their own conversions.

_Maybe that was a little much._

Wendy stared at her wide eyed for a moment, obliviously stunned, but by the smile on her face and the shade of red that matched Mabel’s, and she takes it as a good sign.

“Sure I guess.” Wendy said making both of them giggle, locking arms with Mabel, “Wanna get a drink?”

“Yes! Ahem- I mean sure. Have you ever tried one of my famous Mabelrita’s?”

“I don’t believe I have. Want to make me one?” And that was the last thing said that the now happy couple now tell people about how they got together that night. Despite some moments after being very blissful – others of that night were promised to never to be spoken of again.


End file.
